


Little Blueberry

by Peraltiago1345



Series: Branch in different Genres [1]
Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020), Trolls World Tour
Genre: Barb is Branch's girl best friend, Blood and Gore, Branch is raised as a Reggaeton Troll, Breastfeeding, Darnell and Trollex are his guy best friends, F/F, F/M, I am undecided, M/M, Multi, Protective Boyfriend Hickory, Protective Dad Tresillo, Protective Mama Marimba, Protective Mom Wani (Future), Protective Mommy Tambora, might be smut later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peraltiago1345/pseuds/Peraltiago1345
Summary: Branch's egg was stolen by a bird and dropped in the camp of the Reggaeton trolls. Of course Tresillo and his two mates were just talking about having children. They take it as a sign. They only go on jobs two at a time until Branch is born. After that they live with the Country trolls until Branch is old enough to walk. Join Branch as he finds out who he is. How far Hickory would go to keep him safe. And How he goes through the first movie. And the second.
Relationships: Biggie/Sky Toronto/Guy Diamond, Branch/Hickory (Trolls), Bridget/King Gristle Jr. (Trolls), Marimba/Tambora/Tresillo (Trolls), Marimba/Tambora/Tresillo/Wani (future), OC/OC, Queen Barb/Queen Poppy (Trolls), Queen Essence/King Quincy (Trolls)
Series: Branch in different Genres [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047982
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	1. The Egg In The Reggaeton Camp

< Tresillo's P. O. V. >

It was like any other day. Me and my mates were just talking after having finishes a job for the Techno Trolls. Of course they were showing off their newborn son Trollex which got my mates thinking about kids. We were talking it over when all of a sudden a bird drops something small into our camp. I go over to check it out and find a small egg. As gently as I can I pick the egg up and walk back to my mates who peer over my shoulders curiously. Then all of a sudden Tambora gasps. Marimba and I look at her sharply. "This is a sign! We were just talking about kids when all of a sudden a bird drops an egg into our camp? If that's not a sign I don't know what is!" She exclaims. I do have to agree, this does seem like a sign. "We'll make sure it's parents aren't looking for it and then we'll decide if we should keep the child." I say. She pouts at me. "Tambora, we don't exactly have the right living situation for a child." Marimba says. "Then we can settle down for awhile, just until they're old enough to walk. Then all four of us can travel. Also if you're worried about jobs then one of us can stay behind with the kid!" She says quickly. It's clear she's thought this through. "And for jobs that need all three of us?" I ask. "We can ask one of the tribes. They owe us for favors we gave them anyway. Or we can ask another Bounty Hunter." She says stubbornly. I sigh. "Fine. We'll check for parents and if we don't find any we'll keep the child." I say. Marimba looks at me a raises an eyebrow. "What? We'll probably find it's parents and be on our way." I say. She rolls her eyes in return. "Uh huh." She says. I hold the egg a little closer and look at it. 'Kid if you don't have parents around here, you're in for one crazy life.' I think. With that we set up camp for the night. Tambora constantly making sure the egg is safe and comfortable. Me and Marimba smile at how she cares for the egg. After dinner Marimba and Tambora go to sleep while I watch for predators. Tambora curls around the egg in a protective manner. I chuckle softly at the adorable sight I can't help but think of the future with my mates. I smile at the thought of Tambora curled around an egg in the future. After a few hours I wake Marimba so that she can take her shift. She glances over and sees Tambora and smiles softly. "She really loves that little egg... Doesn't she?" Marimba says. I nod in agreement. "Yes, she does." I say. "What if it's parents don't come looking for it?" Marimba asks. "Then we have a child." I reply. Her breath hitches. "Wow... I'm just realizing this is a real possibility." She says. I nod, I look back to Tambora and the egg. I drift off soon after that and let myself sleep peacefully. 

*TIMESKIP*

I wake up to find Marimba curled around the egg and Tambora on guard. "Tambora... Are you okay?" I ask. She nods. "Are you worried about the egg?" I ask. She stiffens a little before nodding. I sigh and get up to sit beside her. I kiss her head wordlessly and she leans into the touch. "I... I just for some reason.... I feel a connection the little egg..." She mumbles. I sigh. "I know my love. Maybe if the egg has parents we can try to have a baby of our own." I say. She looks up at me. "Really?" She asks. I nod. "Really. Now lets get Marimba up. We need to start moving." I say. She nods and goes over to shake Marimba awake. Marimba in turn curls tighter around the egg protectively. I smile at the sight. "Marimba. We need to get moving now." I say. "Mm... Why?" She asks. "To see if we can find parents of the egg that you're curled around." I reply. She looks down and blushes at the egg she's curled around. I chuckle. "You getting comfortable?" Tambora asks teasingly. Marimba rolls her eyes affectionately. I gently pick the egg up and balance it on my hip. "Let's get going. We'll go to Vibe City. It looks closest to them. After that we can search sub genres." I say. They nod. "If we don't find any parents before it hatches we'll keep the child." I say. They nod again. "Let's get moving. We need to catch up with their UFO." I say. With that being said, we set out. The egg settled on my hip as we walk. We get to the border and wait.

*TIMESKIP*

About an hour later we get picked up. I make sure the egg is securely on my hip as we get lifted off the ground. I glance at Marimba and Tambora and see Tambora nervously fidgeting. As soon as we're safely set on the ground I take her hand and give it a reassuring squeeze. She smiles gratefully at me. I then turn to the King and Queen. "Excuse me. Has anybody in your tribe lost an egg? A bird dropped this one into our camp and we were here to return it hopefully before it hatches." I say. They look closely at the egg and shake their heads. "This isn't an egg we're familiar with. But we can set you all up in a hatching room." Queen Essence says. The three of us look at her confused. "The egg is close to hatching. We'll get you three set up and send a doctor in." King Quincy says. Tambora gasps and grabs the egg. I shakily nod and we follow them to a hatching room. As soon as we are left alone in the room Marimba starts hyperventilating. "Marimba. Breathe." I instruct. "We're going to be parents." She gasps out. Soon I get her to calm down and the doctor walks in. "Hello, I'm Dr. Shining. I'll be helping your egg hatch today." He says. He walks over to the egg and Tambora holds it a little tighter to her chest. "It's alright, Tambora. He's here to help." I say calming her down. Reluctantly she lets him have the egg. As soon as it starts to chip the outer layer he starts helping the kid out. After about forty-five minutes the baby is half way out. After another forty-five minutes of me pacing, Tambora watching the Doctor like a hawk, and Marimba almost hyperventilating the baby is fully hatched. "It's a boy." He says wrapping the now wailing- Baby? In a soft baby blue blanket. He hands the baby to Tambora and me Marimba make our way over to see him. "Excuse me. I must go get Queen Essence and King Quincy." Dr. Shining excuses himself from the room to go get the King and Queen. Tambora is just staring down in amazement at the little wonder in her arms. The baby looks up at her curiously. "Hello Little Arándano." Tambora says in a soft voice. I look at him and see blue. His fur is blue. His mane is blue. Even his eyes are blue. He snuggles closer to her when me and Marimba approach from both sides. "He's beautiful..." Marimba breathes out. I can only nod watching him. He coos up at us and my heart warms. I feel tears prick at my eyes. "Dulce bebe..." I say to him. He smiles up at me in return. Soon the King and Queen come in and Tambora holds him closer. "May we see him?" Queen Essence asks softly. Reluctantly Tambora allows Queen Essence and King Quincy to look at him. "He's a baby Pop Troll." King Quincy says. My eyes widen as I look at the baby in Tambora's arms. "He's not his ancestors. We'll raise him better than that." Marimba says confidently. I nod in agreement. They smile at us kindly. "That's good. I'm sure the three of you will make wonderful parents." Queen Essence says. We smile at her in return. "We'll leave you three to be alone for some bonding time with baby...?" She says. "Branch." I blurt out. "With Baby Branch then." King Quincy says. After that they leave the room and my mates look at me. "Branch?" Marimba asks me. "What? It's after my father who was half Pop Troll. Apparently his Mother escaped some crazy monsters and left her tribe." I say. They nod at the explanation. "Welcome to the family, Mi pequeño arándano." Marimba says. He smiles again at her. I coo over him. "Hey little one. I'm your Daddy." I say. He stares at me studying me. "Can I hold him?" I ask. Tambora then helps me hold him. He stares up at me. Soon a nurse comes in with food for us and a bottle of formula milk for Branch. "Thank you." I say. "You're welcome. I'm just doing my job." He replies. "I'm Nurse Groove. I'll be assisting you all during your stay here. Just call the phone from the bed and I'll come check in on you all." On his way out I see him kiss Dr. Shining on the cheek as he walks past. I smile at the cute display of affection. While I watch them Branch grabs Marimba's ginger and gently squeezes it. Marimba kisses him on the head in return. I sigh in contentment as my mates lean on me and my son cuddles closer. Son... I have a son... I feel tears roll down my cheeks as the realization dawns on me. "Tresillo?" Tambora says shocked slightly. "I... I have son... WE have a son...." I mutter trying to wipe my tears as fast as I can. They smile softly at me. "Oh, mi amor..." Tambora says kissing my cheek. I chuckle wetly as as I gaze down at Branch. "We should feed him... He's going to start crying soon." Marimba says. I hold him slightly at an angle as Tambora feeds me and eats. "Thank you, love." I say. Marimba stares at us lovingly. After branch finished I burp him and set him down in the cradle they put in for Branch to sleep in. 

*TIMESKIP*

It is time for us to leave Vibe City. We are nervous because Branch has never been outside of Vibe City in the entire week of his life. Tambora holds Branch against her as we get sucked into a bubble. "We're going on the road, baby." Tambora mumbles to him. Branch giggles at the attention. I smile softly and share a look with Marimba. All of a sudden before we take off Queen Essence hands me a camera. "For pictures of him growing up." She says. "Thank you." I say. I smile at her gratefully. With that our bubble takes off to the ground. As soon as our feet hit I take a picture of Tambora with the baby. I smile looking at it and show it to Marimba. Marimba coos at the picture. "Let's go. We need to get going to Lonesome Flats." I say and we take off.


	2. Off To Lonesome Flats We Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new family Is now traveling to Lonesome Flats. Where Delta Dawn and Growley Pete and Mayor Petal Dawn (Delta's Mom) have a predator problem. Delta and Pete agree to watch Branch while the Reggaeton Parents chase after a trolling eating monster. A Glowstrike.

< Tambora's P. O. V. >  
We were on our way to Lonesome Flats when all of a sudden Two Country Trolls come to greet us. "What're you folks doin' out here?" The girl asks us. "We were just on our way to Lonesome Flats, Delta." Tresillo replies. "You don't have any trollings with you, do ya'?" Delta asks. "We actually adopted a an egg a week ago. Hatched the same day."Marimba says. "Well. Y'all need ta move through quick. We got a Glowstrike near by that keeps snatching trollings and eatin' em." Delta explains. I flinch and press Branch closer against me at the thought. Tresillo and Marimba keep glancing at us. "We can catch it." I blurt out. My mates fully turn to look at me like I've gone crazy, and to be honest? I'm questioning that too. "If someone can watch our son then we can go after it." I say. "Well, you'd have ta discuss the matter with my Ma, but I'm sure we can come up with an agreement." Delta says. I nod in response. "Well then, we best Get goin' inta town now. It strikes in the dark." Delta says. Immediately Tresillo and Marimba move closer to my side. I glance down and make sure that Branch is securely held against me. We follow them into town and they get us set up in a hotel room. "Tambora. What the hell?!" Marimba yells at me. "I-I just... I don't know. I can't help but imagine if Branch was taken. He would have been if we weren't warned." I reply. "Let's get some sleep for the night. I'll take first shift." Tresillo says.

The next morning, I wake to Branch being fussy with Tresillo. "C'mon mi pequeño arándano. You don't want to wake up your Mommy's do you? They need as much rest as possible." Tresillo says to the week old trolling. Branch lets out small whimper in reply. "What's wrong sweetie?" Tresillo asks. Then it hits him and I almost laugh at the face he makes. "O-Oh... Now I know why you're fussy. You need changed. C'mon little one." Tresillo says getting up and going to the bathroom with branch and a diaper. I watch them go. I chuckle quietly when they go. I lay on the bed for a little longer letting myself drift off back to sleep.

< Marimba's P. O. V. >

I wake up slowly to the sun shining on my face and someone knocking on the door of our hotel room. I look over to see Tresillo asleep with Branch on his chest. I smile and grab the camera to take a picture of the cute scene. I take the picture and then open the door when the troll behind the door starts knocking again. "Hello?" I say as I open the door and see Delta Dawn. "My Ma can meet with y'all now." She says. I nod and go to wake my mates up. "Wha's happin'n?" Tambora asks. "It's time to meet with Mayor Petal Dawn." I reply. She wakes up fully at that. I get Tresillo up and make sure that Branch is still asleep. After that we follow Delta out to meet with the Mayor. "Why is the predator called a Glowstrike?" Tresillo asks. "It waits till night, and all the lights are off then all you see is a fast glow before it strikes and steals y'ur trolling." Delta answers. I feel my heart speed up at how terrifying that is. Then I think about the trolling in our care. I watch Tresillo hold Branch closer. Tambora lets out a shuddering breath. We stay quiet for the rest of the walk to Mayor Petal Dawn's house. When we get there Growley Pete and Mayor Petal Dawn are on the porch waiting for us. "I hear y'all can get rid of our Glowstrike problem?" Petal Dawn asks. "Ah, yes. We would need someone where you all believe the nest is. We would also need someone to watch our son while we're on the job." Tresillo says. "I can watch the trolling." Delta says. We go over the rest of the details and reluctantly hand Branch over to Delta. She immediately starts cooing over the baby. "Well hello there lil' fella! I'm Delta Dawn." She says to Branch. He giggles at her.

We talk for a few more minutes before Growley Pete leads us to where they believe the nest is. "We'll wait till night fall, then we'll strike." Tresillo says. Tambora and I nod before settling down in the shad for the day.

< Tresillo's P. O. V. >

Me and my mates are settled and I cant help but allow my thoughts to wonder to our trolling back in town. I can't help but think of all the parents who have lost trollings to this thing. I shudder at the thought of losing Branch to the Glowstrike. I instantly get the camera out and start looking at the pictures that have been taken so far. I smile at the one taken this morning. I wonder how Delta is doing with Branch so far. I sniff the air and notice something bad. "I smell rotting flesh..." I tell the girls. They sniff the air like I did and grimace. "I-Is that...?" Tambora says. Marimba and Tambora look like they're gonna be sick. "Quiero mi pequeño arándano." Tambora whimpers. I hug them close as we wait for dark to approach.

< Delta Dawn's P. O. V. >

I play with the little Pop Trolling in my arms. I Ma keeps looking at him. "We should go do our duties. Delta." Ma says. "Then he's comin' with us." I reply. She gives me an annoyed look. "Just leave it here. It'll only slow us down." She says. "No Ma. I said I'd watch him, and I WILL. Also he's a trolling not an object." I say. "Delta you know what the Pop Trolls did to us. To our people. He'll grow up just like them." She says. "No he won't. He aint bein' raised by Pop Trolls. He's bein' raised by the Reggaeton Trolls." I snap back. She looks furious. "THEY'RE ALL THE SAME, DELTA!" She yells. "NO THEY'RE NOT!" I yell back. The trolling in my arms starts whimpering in fear. He curls closer to me, and I wrap my arms more protectively around him and step back away from my mother. She glares at him. "Give it to me, Delta." She says in an eerily calm voice. I flinch back. "What are you gonna do ta him, Ma?" I ask. "What I should'a done the minute they walked inta this town with it." She says. "What is that?" I ask I get goosebumps when she answers. "I'm just gonna take it ta the well. It's the best place fer it." She replies. I immediately know what she wants ta do and I book it outta the room. Pete who was on the porch follows me with a look of concern. When I finally stop Pete asks if I'm okay. I shake my head no. "My Ma... She wants ta drown the trolling, cause he's a Pop Troll." I say. His eyes widen in shock. I need ta think like a leader instead of a citizen. "I think it's best ta let Ma cool off. Let's walk around town and intraduce 'im ta the townspeople. I'm sure they'd love ta see a happy lil' face round here." I say ta Pete. Reluctantly he nods and walks inta town with us. 

First we go to the Hawk's house. Cal and Suncup Hawk. They are a newly married couple who had gotten married right before this all started. Like I mean the DAY before. The Elders keep saying that they're marriage is what cursed the town. I think they're fulla shit. "Hey, you two! There's someone here I want ya ta meet!" I shout calling them over. They look over warily before cautiously making there way over. "This is Branch. The Reggaeton Trolls adopted him." I say. They nod slowly. "Where are his parents?" Suncup asks. "They're takin' care o' the Glowstrike." I reply. Their heads snap up to look at me. "R-Really?" Cal asks. I nod in confirmation. "Thank the strings! This nightmare will be over soon!" Suncup exclaims smiling with tears rolling down her face. I nod smiling at them. "Well we best be off. I want ta intraduce 'im ta the rest o' the town before nightfall." I say walking towards Lilly Grace's house. 

Me and Pete talk quietly ta each other not quite sure how she'll react ta the baby. Ya see Lilly's a widow, her husband, Thomas, died working in the mines 'bout eight months ago, he went in ta get more coal but got lost. We only found 'is body with the whole town helping. Her daughter was the first ta be taken by the Glowstrike. This has been hard on her obviously, but I hope seeing a new face will cheer 'er up. "Hey, Lilly. There's someone here I'd like ya ta meet." I call out. She walks out and looks down at the trolling in my arms. "Who's this lil one?" She asks, a small smile appearing on 'er face. Branch coos up at the new person. "He's a cute lil thing aint 'e" Lilly says ta no one in particular. Me and Pete smile at each other over the interaction. "his adoptive parents are the Reggaeton Trolls." I tell 'er. She nods in acceptance. "Where are they?" She asks. Me and Pete look at each other nervously. "They're out... Takin' care o' the Glowstrike." I answer reluctantly. She blinks for a moment her eyes widening. "R-Really?" She asks. Ya see the Glowstrike drags the trollings back ta it's nest. And we can never get close enough ta get the remains back... She's wanted ta be able ta burry her daughter since the Glowstrike made a home here... I nod. Tears start rolling down her face. "I'll get ta have funeral for my Tilly?" She whispers. I nod and hug her gently with one arm. She cries in my arms for about thirty minutes, before her sobs subside to quiet sniffles. "We best be goin' There's some more people I want ta intraduce Branch to before nightfall, just in case. You'll be okay?" I ask. "Actually... Can I walk with y'all? It'd be good ta get outta the house today." Lilly says. I nod and we head out. We head off ta the next family's house. 

Lastly we go ta meet up with, the O'Learys. They've lost two trollings and are skittish with their third. I knock on the door instead o' callin' out cause they'd think the Glowstrike was attackin' in the middle o' the day. It's a few minutes before Daisy O'Leary answers the door. "H-Hello?" She stammers. "Hey. There's someone I'd like ta intraduce y'all to." I say. "Who?" She asks, suspicious. "A trolling who I'm babysitting. Can we come in now, before he gets sun burnt?" I ask, adjusting him so that his face is outta the sun. he nods and opens the door ta let us in before shutting it quickly behind us. "Whose his parents?" Morgan asks. "His parents are the Reggaeton Trolls. They adopted 'im a week ago." I reply. Strawberry comes over and I lean down for her ta see the baby. "This is Branch, Berry." I tell her. Branch looks us at her and giggles. She giggles back. "He's a week old." I say. Her parents cautiously walk over. "He's a Pop Troll." Daisy observes. I nod. "He's a cutie aint 'e?" Morgan says. "Can I hold 'im?" Daisy asks. I nod and help her hold him. He coos up at the new face. The dam breaks and Morgan and Daisy start fawning over Branch. Soon he's whimpering of hunger. "Oh shit. I left the bottles in their hotel room." I grumble. "I can feed 'im." Daisy says. Pete, Morgan, Lilly, and Strawberry look away immediately. Daisy pulls her shirt down and brings Branch to her breast. She has ta adjust 'im so that he can suckle. After a few minutes he finishes and needs ta be burped. Daisy pulls her shirt up and immediately goes inta burpin' 'im. After that she settles him back inta a laying position and he starts driftin' off. "Well, we best be off. I need ta get 'im ta my house before night." I say. "Uhh... Delta... Ya might wanna look outside there." Daisy says. I look out the winda and see that it is in deed night time. 

"Well, we need ta get goin. An' quick. It was nice seein' y'all but if... I don't wanna put their trolling in danger." I say. I get Branch and an' me an Pete leave one way while Lilly goes in the direction o' her house. We book it ta my house when suddenly I hear a shout. 

< Tresillo's P. O. V. >

It was dark me and the girls were closing in on the nest. We'd just started closing in when all of a sudden this monster takes off towards the town and I feel my heart stop. Immediately we take off after it. As fast as we can but still not fast enough. Soon it's in the town. We run in right after. We see Delta running to her house but the Glowstrike is after her? My eyes widen when I see a little bundle in her arms. A green female Country Troll tackles it and they fight for a few minutes. It gives us enough time to get to them and kill the beast. "Pete! Tresillo help Pete get Lilly ta Doc's place." Delta orders. Immediately I go to Growley Pete and help the Country Troll up. She can only go so far. "You two might wanna clean up before you get Branch." Delta says. Tambora and Marimba reluctantly nod and run off to the hotel room. 

We get the troll, Lilly Grace, I remember. She got attached to Branch. We get her to the Doctor's house and he immediately gets into trying to help her. "I'm going to go shower... I-I need to spend time with my family..." I tell Pete before running to the hotel room. I shower quickly and run to my mates and son. When I get there I see Tambora and Marimba crying while holding Branch. Delta Dawn is there she has a few tears running down her face. "What happened? What's wrong?" I ask rushing over to them. "L-Lilly Grace... She died of her injuries... The Glowstrike was apparently venemous and... The venom took her..." Marimba says before crying again. I feel tears roll down my cheeks in mourning for the brave troll who died protecting my son. 

*TIMESKIP*

We stay for the funeral. During the service Branch sees the picture of Lilly and reaches for her. He gets fussy when no one will give him to her. Tambora quiets him down quickly. After the funeral Delta and Pete come over to us to make sure Branch is okay. "He's okay." I say. "How ae Lilly's family doing?" Tambora asks. "Her family is dead. She was an only child her parents died when she was young... Her husband died 'bout eight n' a half montha ago and her daughter was the first taken." Delta replies. I blink in surprise. "Then she must have welcomed her home." Marimba says. Delta blinks in confusion. "What?" She asks. "It's a belief in the Reggaeton Tribe that when you die your family greets you, to welcome you or to send you back." I explain. She smiles softly. "I like that... I do believe that's what had to have happened." Delta says. We stay for a few more minutes before going to our hotel room to pack. Branch falls asleep on the way over.


End file.
